Target
Target is a song featured in IZ*ONE’s 2rd Japanese single, Buenos Aires. It is performed by Eunbi, Sakura, Hyewon, Chaeyeon, Minju, Yujin Lyrics Romaji= Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / You're my target, target Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Shiranumani manazashi ga lock shite Wow oh Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / You’re my target, target Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Kono mune no jōnetsu ga neratteru Wow oh No no, oh, no no Wow oh wow oh oh oh Wow oh wow oh, oh oh Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / You’re my target, target Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Gūzen o muda ni nanka dekinai yo Wow oh Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / You're my target, target Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Sukoshidake unmei o kurenai ka? Wow oh Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Oh no no Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Target, target Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Oh no no Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Target, target Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Ichido mo bureru koto naku Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Shatei kyori de neratteta Yeah! Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Sō kotoba no dangan hanatsu Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Mae ni nando mo tashikameta Wow oh wow oh, oh oh Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / (Jibun no kimochi) Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Meori meoriga au jeongsin Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Charyeoboni nege Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Pajyeobeoryeosseo Like that Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Eotteokhae baby Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Neobakke an boineun geol Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Waenji singyeong sseuyeo Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Didn't mean it you know Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Marhaebwa tell me now Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Neodo neukkyeotda nae maeum Color|Yujin|Yu}}/All I just targeted your heart Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Just be my target, target Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Sō boku ga katte ni omoikonda ka? Wow oh Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Just be my target, target Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Otagai ni meiwakuna hanashida ne Wow oh No no Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Setsumei tsukanai omoi wa tabun honmono (Target target, target target) Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / My heart, goku shizen ni hika reta nda Ato kara mokuteki ni shite Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / You' re my target, target Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Shiranumani manazashi ga lock shite Wow oh Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / You' re my target, target Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Kono mune no jōnetsu ga neratteru Wow oh Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / You're my target, target Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Gūzen o muda ni nanka dekinai yo Wow oh Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / You're my target, target Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Sukoshidake unmei o kurenai ka? Wow oh No no, oh, no no Color|Eunbi|Eun}}/ / Target, target Color|Sakura|Sa}}/ / Target, target |-| Kanji= You're my target, target 知らぬ間に眼差しが lockして Wow oh You're my target, target この胸の情熱が狙ってる wow oh, No no, oh, no no 僕たちは出会ったばかりで 心が動いてしまった Yeah! ほら 他にもいっぱい女の子がいるのに何故なんだ? 君しか見えない 本能だろう? 理屈じゃないんだ 勝手にごめん You're my target, target 偶然を無駄になんかできないよ Wow oh You're my target, target 少しだけ運命をくれないか? Wow oh No no, oh, no no 一度もぶれることなく 射程距離で狙ってた Yeah! (My target) そう 言葉の弾丸放つ前に何度も確かめた 自分の気持ち 머리머리가 아우 정신 차려보니 네게 빠져버렸어 like that 어떡해 baby 너밖에 안 보이는 걸 왠지 신경 쓰여 Didn't mean it you know 말해 tell me now 너도 느꼈다1 내 마음 I just targeted your heart Just be my target, target そう僕が勝手に思い込んだか? Wow oh Just be my target, target お互いに迷惑な話だね Wow oh no no 説明つかない想いはたぶん本物 ごく自然に惹かれたんだ 後から目的にして You're my target, target 知らぬ間に眼差しが lockして Wow oh You're my target, target この胸の情熱が狙ってる Wow oh You're my target, target 偶然を無駄になんかできないよ Wow oh You're my target, target 少しだけ運命をくれないか? Wow oh No no, oh, no no Target, target Target, target Category:Discography Category:Buenos Aires Category:Japanese Releases